


Comfort- Loki/Reader

by lokifangirl809



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokifangirl809/pseuds/lokifangirl809
Summary: Loki x Fem!ReaderFluff and possibly otherReader is having a hard time with her family and Loki comforts her.





	Comfort- Loki/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at doing an official one-shot and I am excited!
> 
> Extra note: (S/N) means sibling or siblings name/s. Basically if you have one sibling do that, but if you have more think of all of them.

_'Why do they never leave me alone when I want to be,'_ (Y/N) thought to herself, sitting on her bed. She had gotten another lecture from her parents and was in a miserable mood. They also gave her lectures, whether it was over how she needs to be more mature, or how she did something wrong, which is apparently is often. They never gave (Y/N) a break, and it didn't help that (he/she) was the least favorite child. 

 

> _'They never do this to (S/N), so why is it always me.'_

* * *

 

(Y/N) grew up in a family where to some it was never, but it was obvious who the "best" of the children was, and it was never her. You see, if (S/N) said something that their parents never approved of, (S/N) would get off easier, but if (Y/N) were to say it.. it wouldn't ever be that easy for her. Things got really hard though when it came to sibling rivalry. (Y/N) could say one small bad thing about (S/N) and be in more trouble than if (S/N) were to say more bad things that were worse than what (Y/N) said. See where things weren't so good for (Y/N)? Now luckily for her, she was friends with Loki. Loki would often secretly visit her and they would hang out together, and on the same night that (Y/N) was in such a miserable mood, Loki came.

* * *

 

"(N/N)? What's wrong," Loki asked as he appeared in her bedroom, and saw (Y/N) sitting with her head in her arms on her bed, silently crying out of stress and anger towards her family. (Y/N) was sick of how her treated her. 

"Nothing, Lo. I'm fine, just a little stressed okay," (Y/N) said, lifting her head up and looking at him, her eyes red from crying. 

"No you're not (Y/N). Was it your family again? By the Norns they are being so rude to you! Do they not know what you are feeling from all of this," Loki said, upset, and moved to where he was next to (Y/N), leaning her against him. She shook her head and sighed, closing her eyes. Loki smiled and started to slowly move them to where they were sifting against a wall on her bed, but (Y/N) moved to inbetween Loki's legs and was leaning back against his chest. Loki wrapped an arm around her in comfort and the other hand he used to play with her hair, calming her further. 

"Someday I wish I could take you back with me, away from your family, and so you wouldn't have to go through those lectures so much," Loki sighed. (Y/N) agreed, and soon she hoped she could leave with him. Not right now though, but at least she has this comfort to get her through..

**Author's Note:**

> If someone could, and it would be greatly appreciated, could someone do a longer version of this please? If you do can you send it to me as a gift or put the link in the comments? Thank you!


End file.
